


Кетцалькоатль расправил крылья

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Angst, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pre-Canon, Reincarnation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slow Build, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: История одной встречи, которая впервые случилась сотни лет назад, чтобы повториться снова в наши дни. А так же о том, как Карлос Альварес стал Кугаром.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 27
Kudos: 111
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Миди от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Кетцалькоатль расправил крылья

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается команде [fandom Americas 2020](https://sfb2020.diary.ru/?tag=5678856) и лично бартерщику команды, который комментировал наши выкладки, с огромной благодарностью за игру. Автор писал текст, вдохновляясь артом команды fandom Americas 2020 ["Жертва"](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/3/0/3230686/86872872.jpg).

Поклонение Кетцалькоатлю первоначально противостояло человеческим жертвоприношениям и включало принесение в жертву бабочек и колибри. (с)

В свете костров окровавленное лицо Джейка смотрелось ритуальной маской – застывшей, суровой… божественной. Даже связанный и с преклоненными коленями он был прекраснее, чем первые лучи солнца над водопадами и трели лесных птиц. Его прикосновения дарили большее удовольствие, чем стылая вода в полуденный зной, и разжигали внутри огонь в тысячи раз ярче, чем костры вдоль главной площади города. Только лишь за подобные мысли Кугар заслуживал того, что его ожидало, и готов был отправиться на вечные муки в Шибальбу. Вскоре Ах-Пучуч получит его душу. Но если бы он мог сделать так, чтобы Джейк избежал его участи, то сам бы вырвал свое сердце и положил на алтарь.

Стоя коленями на каменном полу в окружении соплеменников, которых вольно или невольно предал, связанный и проклятый ими, Кугар не чувствовал ничего, кроме желания еще раз коснуться побледневших губ Джейка. Или хотя бы увидеть, как тот откроет глаза и улыбнется в последний раз. 

Джейк. Странное, чуждое народу Кугара имя, значение которого так и осталось загадкой. Однако ставшее для него самым важным звуком. Они не успели толком изучить язык друг друга, только самые простые фразы, необходимые для ежедневного общения. Но привыкли понимать друг друга без слов. Взгляды, улыбки, прикосновения говорили гораздо громче.

Их встреча не должна была случиться, но волей Кетцалькоатля в ходе битвы они оказались отрезанными от своих соплеменников глубоко в лесу. Джейк мог бы убить Кугара. Кугар мог бы убить Джейка. Вместо этого они опустили оружие. Раны каждого были слишком тяжелы, чтобы выбраться, не став добычей диких зверей и не умерев от голода и жажды. Поврежденной правой рукой Кугар не мог обороняться или охотиться, а Джейка лишила этой способности глубокая рана на левом бедре. Однако вдвоем у них появился шанс, которым они воспользовались. Поначалу перемирия требовало выживание. Однако затем… За всю свою жизнь Кугар не встречал никого, похожего на Джейка. Сильный, умелый воин, полный решимости идти до конца, но в тоже время – внимательный и чуткий, он завораживал своей противоречивостью, необычностью. Светлыми волосами, ясными голубыми глазами и бледной, словно она никогда не видела солнца, кожей. Чужак, захватчик, пришедший из-за большой воды с теми, кто хотел покорить здешние земли, завоевал Кугара, однако и сам опустился к его ногам, поверженный. 

Вместе они познали единение душ и тел. И теперь вместе должны были понести за это расплату. Они отступились от своих соплеменников, выбрав друг друга, но вечно скрываться в лесу оказалось невозможно. Кугар не знал имен богов Джейка и куда отправляется после смерти его народ, поэтому мог лишь молить Кетцалькоатля даровать прощение им обоим. 

Они так и стояли друг напротив друга на коленях, связанные, пока жрец в праздничном одеянии нараспев славил богов. Время еще не пришло, но совсем скоро их сердца окажутся рядом на жертвенном камне. Ритуальные костры, зажженные по периметру площади, вспарывали ночь красно-оранжевыми языками пламени, от которых в темное небо поднимались яркие искры. В шуме пламени и ветра Кугар не слышал пения жреца. Что бы тот ни говорил, Кетцалькоатль не требовал человеческих сердец, он был справедлив и милосерден. Потому Кугар сейчас и воздавал к нему свою последнюю молитву.

Песнопение оборвалось, загремел и тут же стих шум ритуальных барабанов и над площадью повисла тишина. Время пришло. Верховный жрец с помощником одновременно двинулись каждый к своей жертве. 

Вырываться было бесполезно. Веревки и тяжелые каменные алтари надежно удерживали их обоих. Кугар и не думал сопротивляться, только выше вздернул подбородок, показывая, что не боится своей участи, как бы ни трепетало сердце.

Перед тем, как в грудь уперся каменный клинок, Джейк очнулся и поднял голову. На его изнуренном лице мелькнула слабая улыбка, словно таким образом он пытался придать Кугару сил. Темнота исчезла, остался только Джейк в окружении пламени костров. А потом грудь полыхнула огнем, который вгрызался все глубже и глубже, раздирал на части, поднимаясь по горлу горячей рекой. Кугар захлебывался ею, давился собственным криком. Но, умирая, он смотрел в глаза человека, который стал для него всем. Если Кугар и сожалел о чем-то, то лишь о том, что не может прикоснуться к Джейку, чтобы забрать его боль себе.

За мгновение до того, как все поглотила темнота, перед опускающимися веками мелькнули исполинские крылья, заслонившие собой темное небо. Кетцалькоатль смилостивился.

* * *

Реабилитация, продлившаяся почти полгода, закончилась, но до возвращения на активную службу оставалась целая неделя. Море свободного времени, с которым Карлос пока не придумал, что делать. Все контакты с семьей оборвались, еще когда он ушел из дома, а от армейских приятелей, с которыми он служил в одном взводе, не осталось ничего, даже тел. Из-за ранений он не смог присутствовать на торжественных похоронах. Хотя какие же это похороны, когда гробы пусты? Хорошо, что за месяцы после плена, проведенные на больничной койке, Карлос пристрастился к чтению. Иначе бы точно свихнулся, снова и снова прокручивая в памяти события того дня в попытке понять, что он мог сделать иначе, чтобы все исправить. Чтение помогало отвлечься, заглушая хор непрошенных мыслей, особенно по ночам, хотя и не спасало от кошмаров. Однако этой ночью Карлоса интересовали совсем не книги.

Подходящий бар он нашел не сразу. На службе и во время реабилитации об этой стороне жизни думать не приходилось. Карлос слышал о тех, кто протягивал ближнему руку помощи или вставал на колени в душевых или уединенных уголках казарм, но сам предпочитал не рисковать. Он нашел свое место в жизни и не собирался терять его из-за такой мелочи, как секс, получить который не составляло труда во время увольнительных. Поскольку ему уже пришел приказ о назначении в группу полковника Франклина Клэя, о котором чего только не болтали, сейчас было самое время воспользоваться подвернувшейся возможностью.

Благодаря вечеру пятницы бар был полон под завязку. Не прошло и десятка минут, в течение которых Карлос, потягивая пиво, оглядывал собравшихся посетителей, когда в его поле зрения попал светловолосый парень в круглых очках. Слишком высокий и широкоплечий, чтобы оказаться полностью в его вкусе. Однако манера незнакомца улыбаться, жестикулируя во время разговора, против воли то и дело заставляла взгляд возвращаться к нему. В какой-то момент он, должно быть, почувствовал внимание и обернулся. Они застыли, глядя друг на друга через битком набитый зал. На один удар сердца Карлосу показалось, что он уже видел где-то эти глаза, скулы, подбородок. Неужели на базе? Но она находилась в тысяче миль, что делало шанс пересечься с кем-то оттуда здесь и сейчас минимальным.

Зато шансы приятно провести ночь росли с каждой секундой, пока парень не отпускал его взгляд. Словно за руку держал. Или за кое-что другое. От его пристального внимания внизу живота уже нарастала приятная тяжесть. А потом незнакомец улыбнулся и одним грациозным движением поднялся со своего места. Перед тем как направиться к Карлосу, он что-то коротко сказал своим спутницам, которые захихикали, но не стали его удерживать. Все складывалось как по нотам. Когда парень оказался от него на расстоянии пары шагов, Карлос поставил свое недопитое пиво на барную стойку.

– Могу я угостить тебя чем-нибудь? 

– Думаю, да.

– И чем же? 

– Уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь, – медленно протянул Карлос. Чем быстрее они придут к общему знаменателю, тем скорее окажутся в одном номере отеля, после чего их дороги разойдутся столь же легко, как и пересеклись.

Легко выдавая свои намерения, он окинул своего нового знакомого красноречивым взглядом с коротко стриженной макушки до старых кед, задержавшись на фиолетовой майке с изображением двух спаривающихся единорогов. 

– Нравится? – Улыбка парня стала еще шире.

– В восторге, – сухо ответил Карлос, и тот рассмеялся, так легко и заразительно, что к нему хотелось присоединиться. Это могло стать проблемой. Но парень словно почувствовал перемену настроения, внезапно стал серьезным. Только в его ясных голубых глазах продолжало плескаться веселье.

– Так что с угощением? 

Карлос молча кивнул в сторону выхода и, оставив чаевые под недопитым бокалом, первым двинулся в указанном направлении. Ему почти хотелось, чтобы этот незнакомец не последовал за ним. И черт с ним, с сексом. Слишком искренне и мягко он улыбался, такие обычно спрашивают номер, считая, что одна ночь может превратиться в нечто большее.

Однако спустя буквально минуту парень вышел на улицу. Он спешил, явно боясь упустить Карлоса из виду. Бок о бок, не сговариваясь, они двинулись вниз по улице. Мотель, в котором остановился Карлос, был в двух кварталах отсюда, но его новый знакомый вел его в противоположную сторону. Тем лучше, гораздо проще после уйти самому.

На протяжении всего пути парень насвистывал какой-то навязчивый мотивчик, от которого у Карлоса мурашки по коже бежали, а временами и вовсе начинал подпевать. Приходилось терпеть, чтобы не высказать сквозь сцепленные зубы все, что он думает об исполнении а капелла. К счастью, мотель оказался буквально за углом.

Стоило войти внутрь и открыть дверь номера ключ-картой, как пение оборвалось:

– Как тебя зовут? Меня – Джей, и я...

– Обойдемся без имен, – перебил Карлос, включив свет. Чем дальше, тем меньше ему нравилось происходящее. Он пришел сюда не заводить знакомство, не собирался завязывать отношений и уж точно не рассчитывал еще когда-нибудь встретить этого Джея. Чтобы хорошо провести ночь, им обоим не требовалось знать имен друг друга.

– Да без проблем. Ты просто скажи, как мне тебя называть? Должен же я знать, что мне выкрикивать, когда ты будешь меня трахать, – серьезный тон контрастировал с похабной ухмылкой и насмешливо вскинутыми бровями. Постепенно до Карлоса дошло. Самоуверенный гаденыш беззастенчиво провоцировал его и выбрал этот самый момент, чтобы поднять ставки: – Или ты не настолько хорош?

Такую наглость было невозможно оставить без ответа. На стене дома напротив виднелось граффити с оскалившейся пумой, поэтому первым на ум Карлосу пришло:

– Кугар. 

Он прижал Джея к стене, затыкая поцелуем, прежде чем тот успел сказать еще что-нибудь. Однако свой ответ Карлос все-таки получил в виде сомкнувшихся на его заднице пальцев. От уверенных, почти жестких прикосновений вдоль позвоночника словно электрический разряд пробежал.

Они едва добрались до кровати, чуть не сбив по пути тумбочку и так и не выключив свет. Цепляясь друг за друга, впиваясь в губы, почти кусая и пытаясь раздеться прямо в процессе. Когда его ноги уперлись в кровать, Карлос развернулся и толкнул Джея спиной вперед. Тот рухнул как подкошенный, откатился в сторону и наконец стянул с себя футболку с чертовыми единорогами, за ней последовали джинсы с боксерами. Лежа посреди застеленной постели, он погладил широкой ладонью свой наполовину вставший член и раскинул руки в стороны, без тени смущения выставляя себя напоказ и глядя снизу вверх потемневшим взглядом.

Спеша прикоснуться к малиновой головке губами, Карлос едва не забыл избавиться от собственной одежды. Застыл, уже опершись коленом о кровать, чертыхнулся и принялся стаскивать с себя штаны. Пока он был занят, Джей не двигался, только тихонько засмеялся, когда Карлос запутался в собственных ботинках. Раны на сломанных лодыжках давно зажили, оставив после себя лишь белесые шрамы, но при резких движениях все еще отзывались тянущей болью. Физиотерапевт обещал, что со временем все пройдет. Впрочем, Джею знать об этом было не положено.

В заднем кармане штанов нашлись тюбик смазки и два презерватива, один из которых Карлос бросил Джею. Тот, видимо, отвлекся, потому что не успел поймать, и квадратик шлепнулся ему на живот, прямо над головкой члена. 

– Снайперская точность, – усмехнулся он, разрывая обертку зубами.

Если бы Джей только догадывался, насколько шутка близка к правде… На мгновение Карлос представил, что тот знает, и его передернуло. Успокаивало лишь то, что на военного Джей походил, примерно как мелкий уж на Кетцалькоатля. Откровенно рисуясь, он обхватил член ладонью, провел несколько раз, вздрагивая всем телом, после чего наконец натянул презерватив. Особого приглашения Карлос не ждал – склонился и вобрал головку в рот, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. У него над головой раздался громкий стон, отозвавшийся сладкой дрожью, пробежавшей по спине и жаром осевшей в паху. Чтобы не терять времени зря, Карлос обхватил свой член, пока неспешно ласкал губами Джея. Тот оказался отзывчивым любовником. Он шумно вздыхал, упирался пятками в постель, вскидывал бедра и непрестанно просил еще. Но у Карлоса были на него другие планы. Остановившись за минуту до того, как Джея начало трясти в приближающемся оргазме, и не обращая внимания на разочарованный стон, он достал презерватив и раскатал его по своему болезненно возбужденному члену.

– Так нечестно, Кугар. Тебе не говорили, что начатое надо доводить до конца?

Кугар. Имя задело что-то глубоко внутри, и Карлоса бросило в жар от странного ощущения дежа вю, которое никак не получалось стряхнуть. Никто никогда не звал его так, однако то, как выдохнули «Кугар» эти искусанные губы, показалось знакомым. 

Карлос отвлекся настолько, что совершенно пропустил момент, когда Джей сел и потянулся к его губам.

– Нормально?

Обычно Карлос никому не позволял застать себя врасплох. А его партнеры чаще всего не горели желанием целоваться сразу после отсоса. Однако едва получив в ответ кивок, Джей набросился на его рот, с жадностью проталкивая язык между губ, лаская и вылизывая, словно не мог оторваться. Пары минут не прошло, как Карлос и думать забыл о всяких Кугарах.

Разорвав поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, он повалил Джея на спину, нависая над ним. Тот смотрел снизу вверх тяжело дыша и непрестанно облизывал губы. На его лице застыло открытое, доверчивое обожание, словно он нашел именно то, что давным-давно искал, а не занимался сексом с парнем, которого видел впервые в жизни. Не в силах вынести этот взгляд Карлос нырнул вниз, нашел тюбик и быстро выдавил смазку. Пальцы едва заметно дрожали из-за непонятно откуда взявшегося волнения. Когда он поднял голову, Джей уже развел бедра в стороны.

Они двигались как единое целое, легко, с первого мгновения подстроившись друг под друга. С самого сначала, пока Карлос растягивал Джея пальцами, и потом – когда наконец смазал свой изнывающий член и медленно, дюйм за дюймом вошел до основания. Наградой ему был приоткрытый, раскрасневшийся рот, откинутая назад голова и доверчиво подставленная под поцелуй-укус шея. Ни с кем Карлосу еще не было так просто. Джей словно заранее знал каждое его следующее движение и встречал его на полпути, на каждое прикосновение отвечал стоном, тянулся за поцелуями, притягивал ближе, обхватив ногами. Удовольствие, слишком яркое, слишком сильное, накатывало волнами. Очень скоро руки начали дрожать, и хватка Карлоса на бедрах Джея ослабла. Тот запрокинул голову, глухо застонал и, уже сотрясаясь в оргазме, выдохнул едва слышно:

– Кугар.

Имя, словно заклинание, отозвалось ослепительно-яркой вспышкой, затопившей сознание на одно бесконечно долгое мгновение. 

После Карлос-Кугар отстранился, избавился от презерватива и повалился обратно на скомканные простыни. Дыхание с шумом вырывалось из груди, в голове шумело, а в теле ощущалась приятная усталость. Он знал, что скажет Джей, даже прежде, чем тот проговорил заплетающимся языком:

– Останься до утра?

Карлос-Кугар мотнул головой, даже не произнося отказ вслух, но остался лежать на месте. За окном раскачивались на ветру ветви раскидистого дерева, из-за чего перед ним на белой стене двигались тени, похожие на исполинские крылья. Карлос-Кугар слышал, как выравнивается дыхание Джея, как тот поворачивается на бок, дотрагиваясь до него рукой и окончательно погружаясь в сон.

Еще целых пять минут Карлос-Кугар впитывал в себя его тепло и запоминал тембр дыхания, прежде чем подняться, чтобы, собрав разбросанные вещи, выскользнуть за дверь. 

В свой мотель Карлос-Кугар шел по слабо освещенной улице вдоль стен, расписанных граффити. Тропические цветы, названий которых он не знал, соседствовали с изображениями животных и птиц. В самом конце безлюдной аллеи он столкнулся с Кетцалькоатлем. Нарисованный на осыпающейся штукатурке пернатый змей будто сошел со страниц одной из книг, которые ему в детстве подсовывала бабушка в надежде, что он заинтересуется историей своего народа. Маленького Карлоса Альвареса куда сильнее привлекали фильмы про шпионов и перестрелки, чем древние индейские сказки. Но кое-что он все-таки узнал. Бабушка часто твердила, что хотя Кетцалькоатлю складывали пирамиды из человеческих черепов, он не требовал таких жертв. По ее словам, чтобы он услышал, было достаточно обратиться к нему с искренней молитвой. Хотя Карлос Альварес носил на пальце доставшееся от бабушки кольцо с черепом в качестве напоминания о своих корнях, он предпочитал полагаться на свое оружие, а не на верования.

Все эти долгие, изнурительные месяцы, проведенные на лечении и реабилитации, он больше всего хотел вернуться на службу. Но сегодня впервые, кажется, за всю жизнь вдруг представил, каково было бы не уходить утром, а остаться. Каково было бы стать кем-то другим. Чертов Джей, сам того не желая, сорвал присохшую повязку с, казалось бы, давно затянувшейся раны, из которой снова потекла кровь.

Но кое-что хорошее из всего этого вышло. Кугар. Имя не отзывалось внутри тоской по ушедшему, памятью о просчетах и ошибках. Зато несло с собой приятные воспоминания о теплых губах и сильных ладонях. Оно стало тем недостающим кусочком пазла, которого так отчаянно не хватало все эти месяцы. Карлос Альварес навсегда остался в горах Афганистана. Но у Кугара, пожалуй, еще был шанс. 

Со стены старого здания пернатый змей смотрел на него бледно-желтым, как лунный диск, глазом. В изгибе оскаленной пасти Кугару чудилась ехидная улыбка.

* * *

Знакомство с новым подразделением прошло как по маслу. В том смысле, что полковник Клэй буркнул: «Добро пожаловать», – распорядился занять одну из двух коек в свободной комнате на втором этаже, а потом куда-то исчез. Кажется, прибытие нового снайпера не произвело на него особого впечатления. Что было неудивительно, учитывая, что предыдущий подал на него рапорт за «необдуманные действия, повлекшие повреждения имущества армии США и едва не повлекшие потери личного состава». Эту историю Кугар слышал уже в госпитале. Снайпер Лузеров по случайности сел в заминированный автомобиль. Пикантности ситуации придавало то, что бомба, по слухам, предназначалась Клэю, а подложил ее один из саперов, с чьей женой тот переспал. Когда Карлос выполнил распоряжение (комната оказалась вся в пыли) и спустился вниз в поисках средств для уборки, он лицом к лицу столкнулся со своими новыми сослуживцами. Уильям Рок и Линвуд Портеус. Справки о них он уже навел. Полковника Клэя по-прежнему видно не было.

Не успели они толком представиться и обменяться рукопожатиями, как со стороны входа раздался грохот, кто-то выругался, пробормотал: «Ну, зато ничего не разбилось. Пока что». Дверь распахнулась, но из-за увесистых коробок в руках были видны лишь коротко стриженные светлые волосы вошедшего.

– Джейк Дженсен, можно просто Дженсен, ваш новый технический специалист, могу обеспечить связь в любых условиях, подключиться к любому спутнику и при необходимости станцевать сальсу. Рад знакомству. Я вас пока не вижу, но как только нащупаю, куда поставить станцию…

Коробки в его руках пошатнулись, и Линвуд подскочил, подхватывая верхнюю.

– Спасибо, чувак, ты мне жизнь спас! – с чувством ответил Дженсен и наконец опустил свою ношу на пол. 

В то же мгновение земля ушла у Кугар из-под ног. Прямо напротив него, улыбаясь от уха до уха, стоял тот самый Джей, с которым он переспал почти неделю назад. Некстати подумалось, что про имя тот не солгал. Во взгляде Дженсена безошибочно мелькнуло узнавание, улыбка стала по-настоящему радостной. Он, кажется, не только не смутился, но даже обрадовался тому, что встретил своего случайного любовника здесь и сейчас. Этот парень вообще слышал о «не спрашивай, не говори»? Но несмотря ни на что, Кугар сам чувствовал неожиданное облегчение из-за того, что видит его снова.

– Пока ты не ворвался, мы остановились на том, что наш новый снайпер пытался представиться, Карлос?..

– Альварес, – подсказал Кугар и добавил: – Но лучше – Кугар.

Брови Дженсена, который не сводил с него взгляда, удивленно поползли вверх.

– Договорились, я – Пуч, этот молчаливый здоровяк – Рок. Полковника ты уже видел. – Пуч пожал протянутую руку и повернулся к Дженсену. – А тебя мы ждали еще вчера.

– Да, точно. Но тут такое дело вышло…

Кугар слушал рассказ о злоключениях Дженсена вполуха, пока до него медленно доходило, что теперь им предстоит не просто служить бок о бок, а делить одну комнату. Как там говорила бабушка про Кетцалькоатля, достаточно искренне пожелать?..

Той ночью, после того как они вдвоем отдраили злосчастную комнату под аккомпанемент нытья Дженсена на тему бесполезности уборки вообще и уборки жилого пространства в армейских реалиях в частности, они укладывались на соседних койках. 

На фоне светящего прямо в окно фонаря фигура раздевающегося Дженсена на долю мгновения показалась тенью в отблесках пламени. Кугар моргнул, и наваждение рассеялось. А Дженсен вместо того, чтобы нырнуть под одеяло, вдруг замялся, стоя с футболкой в руках:

– Послушай, думаю, нам стоит перестать игнорировать слона в комнате и поговорить. Ну, о том, что случилось.

– Ничего не случилось, – с нажимом произнес Кугар. – И не случится.

Он улегся на свою, ближнюю ко входу, койку и отвернулся от Дженсена, который постоял еще с минуту не шевелясь, а потом глубоко, разочарованно выдохнул и тоже пошел спать.

«Ничего не случится», – мысленно повторил Кугар, прежде чем заснуть, будто таким образом мог себя уговорить.

* * *

За неделю службы в отряде и знакомства с Дженсеном действительно ничего не случилось. Если не считать того, что Кугару наконец назначили дату аттестации по стрельбе. Не сказать чтобы он сомневался в собственных профессиональных навыках, но… После плена, освобождения и госпиталя он еще ни разу не прикасался к оружию.

Незадолго до отбоя стрельбище пустовало. Выданная ему винтовка ощущалась в руках приятной, знакомой тяжестью. Значит, не забыл все-таки. Нагретый за день воздух, пахнущий оружейной смазкой, до сих пор не остыл, и даже после наступления темноты по шее и спине стекали струйки пота. Не тратя времени на лишние сомнения, Кугар занял позицию, вскинул винтовку и замер, целясь в мишень на другой стороне площадки. Медленно, в такт ударам сердца выдохнул, немного сильнее обычного налег на приклад. И первая пуля ушла на полдюйма левее, чем он рассчитывал. Зато вторая и третья попали ровно в те места на мишени, куда он планировал: центр левой ладони и правое колено. Дальше он стрелял, не останавливаясь, пока не закончился магазин, и ни разу не сбился с намеченной траектории.

В наступившей тишине Кугар глубоко, облегченно выдохнул, опуская винтовку, и вздрогнул, когда за спиной вдруг раздались аплодисменты. Из-под навеса, надежно скрытый в густой тени, выпорхнул Дженсен. 

– Это было феерично! Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так метко стрелял.

Всю неделю Кугар честно избегал его, чтобы не давать ложных надежд ни ему, ни себе. В конце концов они обы были профессионалами, разве нет?

– Ты не мог видеть, что я поразил мишень.

Несмотря на его недружелюбный тон, Дженсен лишь отмахнулся и заговорщицки понизил голос:

– А ты разве не знаешь? Надо мной проводили секретные правительственные эксперименты, в результате которых я могу видеть в темноте, владею телекинезом, телепатией…

– И носишь очки.

– А это для прикрытия. Враг не должен знать обо всех моих сверхспособностях заранее! – теперь Дженсен уже бросил притворство и открыто, заразительно улыбнулся.

– Идиот, – буркнул Кугар, но тугой комок тревоги в груди, который он старательно игнорировал всю неделю, наконец ослаб. Против собственной воли отвечая улыбкой на улыбку, он закинул винтовку на плечо: – Идешь?

Бок о бок они двинулись в сторону выхода, когда Дженсен внезапно посерьезнел:

– Но стреляешь ты и правда чертовски метко, я реально никогда такого не видел. – Он достал из кармана какое-то устройство, напоминающее миниатюрный бинокль, и продемонстрировал Кугару. – Это прибор ночного видения. Собрал сегодня во время обеда и хотел испытать в полевых условиях. А тут ты так кстати пришел. Говорю тебе, это была судьба!

Он пихнул Кугара локтем и подмигнул. Но больше не предпринимал никаких попыток сократить дистанцию, давая понять, что принимает необходимость сохранять рабочие отношения. Правда, это совсем не означало, что Дженсен действительно оказался на стрельбище случайно.

* * *

– Ничего не случилось? – только что разбуженный Дженсен дико озирался по сторонам, хотя без очков вряд ли мог что-то разглядеть. Перед его койкой Кугар неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. После возвращения с задания сил хватило только на душ, и никто из них не подумал опустить жалюзи, поэтому теперь свет фонаря бил прямо в глаза.

– Ты кричал во сне.

– Черт, я тебя разбудил. – Дженсен медленно сел, свесив ноги на пол, устало потер ладонями лицо. – Прости.

– Не надо.

Кугар не знал, что еще должен сделать, поэтому вернулся на свою кровать. Сна не было ни в одном глазу.

– Надо. Из-за моих криков ты проснулся. Прости, иногда такое приснится, хоть мозгоправу сдавайся...

Перед тем как ответить, Кугар надолго замолчал, обдумывая, что может и должен рассказать. Вероятно, не стоило заводить этот разговор вообще, но было бы нечестно по отношению к Дженсену умалчивать об истинной причине его бодрствования. Медленно выдохнув, как перед выстрелом, Кугар признался:

– Мне тоже снился кошмар, я проснулся из-за него.

– О.

Кажется, Дженсен лишился дара речи. Ну, хотя бы что-то хорошее из этих откровений все-таки вышло. Однако молчание ожидаемо не продлилось долго.

– Иногда мне снится, что у меня вырезают сердце. – Дженсен смотрел перед собой. – Я чувствую, как нож вспарывает грудную клетку, но не могу пошевелиться. А у тебя сильно дерьмовые сны?

– Не помню. – Кугар не солгал. Каждый раз по пробуждении в памяти оставались лишь неясные образы, кажется, он кого-то подвел, хотел спасти и не смог, а потом умер сам. Скорее всего, ему снился плен. Что еще ему могло сниться?..

– Может, оно и к лучшему. – Дженсен продолжал смотреть прямо перед собой.

Вряд ли он поверил, что Кугар действительно не помнит своих кошмаров.

* * *

– Ничего не случится, – вещал Дженсен, лихо перемешивая содержимое сковороды. – Кулинария – искусство импровизации. Точно тебе говорю.

Они были знакомы уже полгода, за которые Кугар успел привыкнуть к пению в ванной по утрам и перестуку клавиш ночами, как и к тому, что Дженсен действительно мог провернуть с электроникой все что угодно. К счастью, проверить его слова про сальсу возможности пока не подвернулось. Зато быстро стало понятно, что в те дни, когда он отвечал за приготовление ужина, безопаснее было питаться в общей столовой. Наученные горьким опытом его кулинарных экспериментов Пуч и Рок ретировались туда заблаговременно, Клэй пропадал в штабе. Кажется, в ближайшие дни их ожидала очередная спецоперация. 

Выбрав из двух зол – Дженсен или переполненная столовая – меньшее и уже привычное, Кугар остался в отведенном Лузерам доме. Незаметно для самого себя он мигрировал вместе с книгой из гостиной в кухню, где в настоящее время происходило надругательство над пищей. Дженсен сопровождал процесс своим обычным трепом, но ответных реплик не ждал, заполняя обе стороны разговора самостоятельно, что делало его идеальным собеседником. Когда поток слов внезапно оборвался, Кугар как по команде поднял взгляд от книги. Напротив него Дженсен завороженно смотрел на свою ладонь, по которой алой змейкой струилась кровь.

– Черт, порезался, – объявил он и сунул поврежденный палец в рот. 

Кугар сглотнул, чувствуя, как вдоль позвоночника сбегает сладкая дрожь, и опустил взгляд. Строчки расплывались перед глазами, никак не желая складываться в слова. Ленивому вечеру пришел конец.

– Ты прикинь, не останавливается, – восхищенно выдал Дженсен пару минут спустя.

– Идиот.

Но Кугар все равно отложил книгу, чтобы отправиться на поиски аптечки. Он успел заметить, как Дженсен благодарно улыбнулся с полным ртом, словно точно знал, что сейчас получит свой пластырь и антисептик. От его взгляда что-то защемило внутри. После той самой первой и единственной попытки «поговорить», он действительно оставил Кугара в покое, как тот и хотел. Так что проблема была не в Дженсене.

* * *

Пробираясь в полной выкладке по чертовому болоту где-то в Бангладеш, Кугар гадал, почему все операции на его памяти проходят в настолько глухих местах. Не то чтобы попав в спецвойска, он рассчитывал на прогулку в парке, но могли бы наркоторговцы и террористы выбирать себе более легкодоступные места для резиденций? Хотя бы иногда, для разнообразия.

– Почему все наши операции проходят в какой-то жопе мира? – спросил Дженсен, старательно выбирая очередную кочку, на которую мог наступить, не свалившись в воду.

Позади него Кугар улыбнулся в темноте. Шагать вдруг стало легче. Даже ноющая боль в лодыжках, донимавшая его весь день, будто бы стихла.

– Эй, Джей, ты задел меня ногой.

– Это был не я, Пуч. Но я советую тебе быть внимательнее, в этих местах водятся гигантские анаконды, которым проглотить человека, как в твист сыграть. Такие здоровенные, размером с Кетцалькоатля.

Под возмущенный вопль Пуча и раздраженный окрик Клэя Дженсен обернулся к Кугару, сверкнув улыбкой. 

Да, проблема совершенно точно была не в Дженсене.

* * *

Проблема, черт возьми, совершенно точно была в Дженсене! Точнее в его привычке раскрывать рот когда не надо и какой-то ненормальной уверенности в том, что Кугар всегда успеет его прикрыть. Не успел. Сегодня Кугар вообще категорически опаздывал. Ему не хватило на выстрел буквально пары секунд. Поэтому теперь он затягивал ремень на бедре Дженсена, чтобы остановить кровотечение из глубокого пореза. Только бы не бедренная артерия. Пожалуйста, только бы не бедренная артерия. Залитая кровью ткань скользила под пальцами, как змея. Заметив движение краем глаза, Кугар выстрелил почти не глядя – очередной боец наркокартеля повалился на землю – и вернулся к прерванному занятию.

Стремительно бледнеющий Дженсен слабо улыбнулся и показал ему большой палец, после чего уронил руку на бетонный пол. Лужа крови вокруг него напоминала причудливые алые крылья.

– Не смей закрывать глаза, это приказ.

– А что мне за это будет? – он облизнул посеревшие губы.

– Все что угодно, – прорычал Кугар, стягивая импровизированный жгут сильнее. – Только не смей спать.

– Окей.

Дженсен закрыл глаза и обмяк. Оставалось только отстреливаться и молиться, чтобы подмога успела до того, как этот ублюдок истечет кровью.

* * *

Прыгая на костылях по их дому на базе, Дженсен напевал какую-то чудовищную песенку. Кажется, на португальском. Мотив был смутно знаком Кугару. Кажется, что-то такое они слышали, когда три месяца назад сидели на конспиративной квартире в Мехико, наблюдая за чертовым стрип-клубом, который по оперативной информации был перевалочным пунктом торговцев оружием, а на деле оказался обычным притоном. За две недели репертуар заведения они выучили наизусть. Почему воспоминания пробудились в Дженсене именно сейчас, было не понять, но ситуацию это не облегчало.

Стоило бы просто-напросто попросить его заткнуться. Но проблема заключалась в том, что Кугар с ним не разговаривал. Потому что наговорился до хрипоты, пока они с Пучем грузили его, то теряющего сознание, то снова приходящего в себя, на пол фургона, пока добирались до ближайшего госпиталя, и Кугар придерживал его голову одной рукой, а второй касался свеженаложенной повязки, будто таким образом мог запретить крови вытекать из тела. Он говорил и потом, всю ночь напролет, тихо шептал на испанском, пока Дженсен валялся без сознания после операции.

Утром, когда Дженсен достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы понимать, где находится, и глотнуть воды через трубочку, он сказал:

– Вот видишь, как хорошо все обернулось.

В наступившей тишине Кугар перевел взгляд с его бледного лица, дивно гармонирующего по цвету с зеленоватой больничной простыней, на свои судорожно сжатые кулаки. Под ногтями запеклась кровь. А Кугар даже не помнил, когда и где мыл руки.

Примерно с того момента они не разговаривали. Вернее, Дженсен, когда окончательно отошел от наркоза, болтал, как и прежде. Но Кугар ограничивался кивками и жестами. 

Стоило признать, что проблема все-таки была в Дженсене. В его присутствии, болтовне, ставшей своеобразным якорем, на котором концентрировался Кугар, в тихом дыхании на соседней койке, отгоняющем кошмары. В пении по утрам, от которого сводило зубы, и несъедобных ужинах, которые Дженсен так и продолжал готовить по четвергам, если они находились на базе. В том, что он уважал желание Кугара держать дистанцию, хотя тот не раз и не два слышал скрип соседней кровати и сбившееся, лихорадочное дыхание посреди ночи, от которого член твердел в считанные минуты. У Дженсена и самого не было проблем со слухом. Но он раз за разом продолжал делать вид, что спит, пока Кугар быстрыми движениями доводил себя до разрядки. 

Когда в самую первую ночевку на базе Кугар сказал, что между ними ничего не случится, он подразумевал секс. В тот момент наибольшей проблемой казалась опасность вылететь из армии с позором из-за одного неосторожного взгляда или прикосновения. Случайная связь не стоила того, чтобы рушить свою жизнь. Поэтому он совершенно пропустил момент, когда они с Дженсеном сблизились, обойдясь безо всякого секса. 

Только теперь Кугар понял, в какую ловушку загнал сам себя. Он все еще не хотел потерять карьеру, но уже давно несоизмеримо сильнее боялся потерять Дженсена. Это озарение, снизошедшее на Кугара где-то между наложением жгута и ночным бдением в больнице, не давало ему покоя. Как и сам Дженсен, который на второй вечер возвращения из госпиталя подкараулил его в гостиной и потребовал: 

– Ты обещал выполнить одно мое желание.

– Если ты не будешь спать. Ты вырубился.

– Технически, я не спал, а время от времени терял сознание. Кроме того, предлагаю признать, что «не спать» в данном контексте следует трактовать как «не умирать». И поскольку с этим я справился, то с тебя желание.

Иногда Дженсену было проще и безопаснее дать то, что он хочет, чем объяснить, почему нет. Тем более, когда правда была на его стороне.

– Какое желание? – Кугар отложил книгу, которую читал до этого, в сторону.

Взгляд Дженсена метнулся к его губам. Если бы он сейчас спросил, Кугар ответил бы согласием, они оба это знали.

– Клэй выбил для нас неделю в увольнительной для каждого. И меня зовет сестра, и ждет племянница, они обе хотят с тобой познакомиться и хотят, чтобы ты приехал. И я тоже. – Обычно Дженсен болтал не потому, что волновался, но сейчас он только что на месте не подпрыгивал. – Поэтому поехали со мной?

– Хорошо.

– Что, вот так просто?

Кугар прищурился:

– Ты примешь отрицательный ответ?

– Не-е-ет, – медленно протянул Дженсен, начиная улыбаться, на что Кугар просто пожал плечами. И какие тут могли быть вопросы? Но Дженсен все равно подпрыгнул на здоровой ноге вместе с костылями, словно только что забил двенадцатиочковый на баскетбольной площадке.

* * *

Кугар смотрел на большой коричневый конверт, который протягивал Дженсен, и никак не мог взять в толк, кто мог прислать ему почту? Кровные родственники не знали ни место его службы, ни жив ли он вообще. А кому еще могло прийти в голову использовать такой странный способ, чтобы с ним связаться? Как и всегда, Дженсен считал его недоумение с одного взгляда:

– Это подарок и письмо от Кэтлин тебе на день рождения, разумеется! Открывай скорее. Я сам не знаю, что там, она отказалась выдавать секрет. Сказала, цитирую: «Первым подарок должен увидеть дядя Кугар». Так что, давай, дядя Кугар, открывай и избавь меня от зудящего любопытства.

Тем, что у него не дрожали руки, пока он разрывал конверт, Кугар гордился больше, чем очередной блестяще сданной аттестацией. Для семилетки Кэтлин очень хорошо рисовала. Фиолетовые, зеленые и синие акварельные кляксы на белом листе безошибочно складывались в пернатого змея, раскинувшего крылья. 

– Что там, что там, что там? Покажи! – Придвинувшись к Кугару вплотную, Дженсен заглянул ему через плечо и восхищенно присвистнул. – Я должен был догадаться. Она мне все уши прожужжала по скайпу про то, как ей понравились сказки дяди Кугара.  
В голосе Дженсена слышалась нескрываемая гордость за них обоих. Они стояли так близко друг к другу, что для поцелуя требовалось только чуть-чуть повернуть голову. Усилием воли Кугар заставил себя не шевелиться.

С детского рисунка на них обоих смотрел немного кривоватый акварельный Кетцалькоатль.

* * *

В этом году четвертое мая, день рождения Кугара, они провели на границе Индии и Пакистана. День рождения Дженсена выпал на Бразилию.

После пяти часов поспешного отступления сквозь джунгли до точки эвакуации все тело ныло, потому, когда ближе к полуночи Клэй объявил привал, все повалились спать. Кроме Дженсена, которому выпало дежурить первым, и Кугара. Долго ждать не пришлось. Когда стрелка часов сообщила о наступлении нового дня, Кугар бесшумно выбрался из спальника. Осторожно, чтобы не перебудить остальных, он прокрался к поваленному дереву, на котором примостился Дженсен, и устроился рядом. Тот заметил, что больше не один, еще издали, спросил шепотом:

– Куг, ты чего? Твоя очередь только после Пуча.

– Полночь. Тринадцатое. – Кугар вытащил из кармана шоколадный батончик и кинул его Дженсену, который поймал угощение с видом ребенка, встретившего Санта Клауса. 

– Не могу поверить, что я забыл! 

– Зато я могу, – усмехнулся Кугар.

Разорвав упаковку, Дженсен разделил шоколадный батончик надвое и протянул одну половину Кугару.

– Не люблю сладкое.

– Эй, у меня сегодня день рождения, между прочим. А я даже напиться не могу, так что бери и жуй. Будем считать это шоколадным аналогом текилы. 

Словно они оба держали рюмки, Дженсен протянул руку и чокнулся своей половиной батончика о половину Кугара. Несколько минут оба молча сидели плечом к плечу, вглядываясь в темноту. Потом Дженсен поднял голову, и Кугар проследил направление его взгляда. Высоко над ними раскинулась иссиня-черная гладь неба с мириадами сияющих точек. 

– Знаешь, иногда я вот о чем думаю. Те, кто жили за пару столетий до нас, смотрели на те же самые созвездия. А часть звезд, которые мы видим сейчас, уже давно угасли. Нас разделяют миллионы световых лет, – с непривычной меланхолией в голосе закончил Дженсен. Если бы он сейчас обернулся, Кугар бы прижался к его губам. И плевать на возможные последствия. Но Дженсен продолжал с непонятной тоской смотреть на звездное небо, привалившись к плечу Кугара.

* * *

Миссия шла как по маслу: разведданные в кои-то веки соответствовали действительности, охрана их цели, очередного наркоторговца, состояла сплошь из медлительных недоумков, даже погода смилостивилась – дожди закончились аккурат с их прибытием в Мексику. Все это уже само по себе не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Поэтому Кугар даже не удивился, когда выяснилось, что главный офис и склад картеля лишь прикрытие, а вся сколь-нибудь значимая информация вместе с поставками кокаина хранится в местном музее. Выставка «Древние Боги», приуроченная к дням национальной культуры, на самом деле представляла собой хорошо замаскированную операцию по продаже и отправке товара в США. Отчего развешенные по улицам рекламные плакаты с изображениями божеств индейцев майя казались злой насмешкой. Кетцалькоатль на них выглядел столь грозно и негодующе, словно собирался лично покарать совершивших святотатство. Зато не составило труда проникнуть в музей под видом обычных посетителей. Даже в Роке никто не заподозрил бойца спецназа. И единственной проблемой, с которой они столкнулись на пути в хранилище, стал Дженсен, который споткнулся и едва не упал, заглядевшись на каменную статую Кетцалькоатля.

Разумеется, такое везение не могло длиться вечно. Уже на цокольном этаже, оборудованном тяжелыми металлическими дверями, становилось понятно истинное назначение музея. Там же оказалась и вооруженная охрана. Правда, всего пять человек, хорошо вооруженных, но не представляющих существенной преграды для тренированных солдат. Это их и подвело. Заставило на минуту расслабиться, когда стало ясно, что других наемников в хранилище нет. Пока Клэй и Рок следили за выходами, Дженсен развернулся к компьютерам, приготовившись творить свою магию. За это время Пуч и Кугар проверяли ящики с подготовленным к отправке товаром. Никому из них не пришло в голову проверить, действительно ли все бойцы картеля, лежащие без движения на полу, мертвы. 

Нож в руке одного из них Кугар заметил уже в момент замаха. Времени обдумать принятое решение, достать запасную обойму взамен закончившейся и перезарядить оружие, выхватить собственный нож из ножен на лодыжке у него не осталось – только шагнуть вперед, закрывая собой не подозревающего об опасности Дженсена. Словно что-то почувствовав, тот резко развернулся.

Кугар встретил его расширившийся от ужаса взгляд в то самое мгновение, когда острие ножа вошло в спину под левой лопаткой. Боль вспыхнула ярким безжалостным пламенем, хлынула по горлу горячей рекой, обрывая дыхание. 

Мир покачнулся, перед глазами мелькнули исполинские крылья и хищная змеиная пасть с раздвоенным языком. Непролазные джунгли, крики битвы; руки, губы, глаза; костры на главной площади города; нож, приставленный к сердцу и самый последний взгляд – Кугар вспомнил все. Но только для того, чтобы сразу погрузиться в темноту.

* * *

Навалившаяся тяжесть не позволяла пошевелиться, Кугар даже повернуться на бок не мог. Тело стало неповоротливым и тяжелым, словно мышцы и кости превратились в камень. Для того, чтобы просто приподнять веки, потребовалось приложить огромные усилия, которые были вознаграждены, когда сквозь мутную пелену перед глазами проступили очертания больничной палаты. Кугар осторожно моргнул раз, другой, но ничего не изменилось. На стуле перед его кроватью, неловко свесив голову на грудь, спал Дженсен. Состояние его щетины говорило о том, что он минимум три дня не виделся с бритвой, а одежды – что все это время он не покидал палату, где бы она ни находилась.

Если Дженсен был здесь, живой и невредимый, значит, Кугар мог ни о чем не волноваться. Он закрыл глаза и снова провалился в спасительную темноту под равномерный писк медицинских приборов и далекий шелест крыльев.

Второе пробуждение далось немного легче. Еще до того, как открыть глаза, Кугар почувствовал осторожное прикосновение губ к своему лбу. Он попытался позвать Дженсена по имени, но получилось только закашляться, из-за чего грудь и спина отозвались тянущей болью. Точно, нож. 

– Полегче, не так быстро. Как ты? Где болит? Можешь дышать? Мне позвать врача?

С трудом подавив кашель, Кугар посмотрел на Дженсена, который маячил перед ним со стаканом воды в руках. Очень своевременно. Горло пересохло, и пить хотелось просто зверски.

– Не так быстро, – хрипло прошептал Кугар и постарался улыбнуться. Видимо, получилось так себе. Потому что трубочка для питья тут же оказалась у его губ. Однако Дженсен не дал сделать больше пары глотков, убрав стакан на прикроватный столик. 

– Надо позвонить Клэю, сказать, что ты очнулся, Пуч заходил сегодня днем. Рок не заходил, но я знаю, но они все ждут, когда ты придешь в себя. Я все-таки позову кого-нибудь, надо, чтобы тебя осмотрел врач.

– Не надо. Сядь. – Дженсен подчинился так быстро, что стул, на который он рухнул, со скрежетом проехался по полу. – Джей?

– Прости. – О чем это он? Кугар попытался поймать его взгляд, но Дженсен опустил голову и вдруг заговорил быстро-быстро, глотая слова: – Мы можем сделать вид, что ничего не было. В смысле, ты можешь сделать вид, что я ничего не делал. Ведь можно же расценить поцелуй в лоб как дружеский, да? 

– Нет. – Дженсен вздрогнул всем телом и вцепился руками в собственные колени, все еще не глядя на Кугара, когда тот медленно произнес: – Мы больше не будем делать вид.

– Что?

– Джей, – когда Дженсен наконец поднял взгляд, у Кугара перехватило дыхание. Они уже смотрели так друг на друга. Этого не могло быть, но Кугар помнил бледное лицо и прощальную улыбку в отблесках пламени, бой барабанов, шум ветра, ослепляющую боль. Помнил, как исполинские крылья заслонили собой темное небо и слова молитвы на древнем языке. И судя по ошарашенному взгляду Дженсена, все это помнил не он один. – Мы больше не будем делать вид, – твердо, насколько позволял дыхательный зонд в носу, повторил Кугар и позвал: – Дженсен.

Тот, как и всегда, понял без слов. В спешке он чуть не опрокинул стул и нервно рассмеялся. Обернувшись, чтобы удостовериться, что их никто не потревожит, Дженсен склонился к Кугару и, обхватив его лицо ладонями, осторожно поцеловал.

* * *

Ослепительная волна удовольствия, накрывшая Кугара с головой парой минут ранее, отступала. В ленивой послеоргазменной неге он чувствовал, как выскользнул из него обмякший член Дженсена и по бедрам потекла теплая сперма. За три дня увольнительной они не выбирались из постели никуда дальше душа и оставшиеся сутки планировали провести так же. Пока можно было лежать в кольце рук Дженсена, прижимаясь спиной к его груди и слушая, как выравнивается его дыхание, Кугар никуда не собирался. Все остальное могло подождать как минимум до того момента, когда придется возвращаться обратно на базу.

– Как думаешь, чисто теоретически это могут быть настоящие воспоминания?

Они оба знали, о каких воспоминаниях говорит Дженсен, и уже не в первый раз обсуждали происходящее. Правда, ни к каким выводам так и не пришли. Кроме разве что:

– Главное, чтобы ты не ляпнул это на следующем медосмотре.

– Ты смеешься, но есть вполне научные объяснения таким вещам. Например, ложные воспоминания – конфабуляции, причиной которых может быть, например, травма головы. Или секретный правительственный эксперимент!

– Джей, не начинай.

– Даже и в мыслях не было.

Дженсен прижался губами к его шее и накрыл теплой ладонью грудь, прямо над сердцем. Подняв руку, Кугар переплел их пальцы. В шуме листвы за окном им обоим слышался шелест крыльев.


End file.
